Capacitors which include metallic electrodes, such as metal oxide metal (MOM) or metal insulator metal (MIM) capacitors, use metallic components such as aluminum or copper in order to form the capacitors. An MOM capacitor has an ability to store less than 10 femtoFarads per square micron (fF/μm2). An MIM capacitor has an ability to store about 30 fF/μm2 to about 100 fF/μm2.
In some instances, a storage ability per unit area is increased using dielectric material having a high dielectric constant, i.e., a high-k dielectric material. In some instances, a storage ability per unit area is increased using a thin electrode formed by atomic layer deposition (ALD).